The Art of Letting Go
by maldita08
Summary: Summary: Everything would eventually come to an end and one must learn how to let go,ne? a TezuFujiKuniSuke fic.


Disclaimer: I own none of Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does. The song – Art of letting go - belongs to Mikaila.

Summary: Everything would eventually come to an end and one must learn how to let go,ne? a TezuFuji/KuniSuke fic.

Genre: Angst/Romance

A/N: Yay! This is my second PoT fic! This would be a series of inter-connected one shots but it can also be read as a stand alone. This may come in two or three parts at the most. Each of the stories would be written in a different point of view. ALERT! A large dose of angst. You've been warned. Now, enough of my ranting and on with the story. Kindly forgive any oocness in advance and any grammatical error since this one is unbeta-ed.

Rating: T

**

* * *

**

**Title: Art of letting go **_Tezuka Kunimitsu)_

_Put away the pictures  
Put away the memories  
I've poured over and over  
Through my tears  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that might keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more  
How do you leave it in a drawer  
_  
Holding the pictures of him and Fuji together, Tezuka couldn't help but to let his silent tears fall.

He kept thinking if what he's about to do would be for the best.

As hard as it maybe, he knows that he have to let go. Not only for the tensai's sake, but for his as well. Or at least, for his sanity's sake.

_Flashback:_

_Five years ago in a deserted park, two figures stand across each other amidst the falling sakura leaves._

"_Ne, Tezuka, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now," for all the confidence he possessed, Fuji was uncharacteristically wary of what he was about to say._

"_What is it?" For some reason, Tezuka couldn't keep a frown from marring his usually stoic features. He could tell right away that there's something wrong and he didn't like it one bit._

"_Tezuka I, I-" the light brown haired boy swallowed hard. "I love you."_

_For the first time, Tezuka looked stunned._

_Mistaking the buchou's reaction for disgust, the prodigy said; "Ne, Tezuka I'm just joking. I never knew that your reaction would be like that and I seriously wish I had my camera with me." The tennis genius said before closing his eyes and putting his smiling façade firmly back in place. _

_But before Fuji could put his mask back, Tezuka managed to catch a glimpse of the pain and sadness in those unbelievably azure orbs._

_Fuji turned his back from Tezuka and started to walk away from the source of his suffering._

_Before he could think about what he's doing, he grabbed the lithe boy's wrist and pulled him close to his body before kissing him full in the mouth._

_Thus, that's how their relationship started in a whole new level._

_End of Flashback_

Tezuka held on this memory and all the times they've spent together as if his life depended on it because before the day ends, there would be no more Kunimitsu and Syuusuke.

_Try to say its over  
Say the word goodbye  
But each time it catches in my throat  
Your still here in me  
And I cant set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday well be friends forever more  
Wish I could open up that door  
_  
This wasn't the first time the former Seigaku buchou tried to let go of Fuji. Every time he tries to let go he ended up holding more tightly on their relationship.

He held the prodigy back long enough and it's time to let go.

He knew Fuji has a brighter future in photography and he was holding him back by tying him down to tennis. He may be one of the greatest players in the field but he could do so much more in camera work and he knew that his lover was more passionate to that than he could ever hope to be in tennis.

_Now here it comes  
The hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone  
Guess I'm just learning  
Learning the art of letting go  
_

They were back on the same park where 'Fuji and Tezuka' started and the sakura blossoms began to fall once again...

"Fuji," the bespectacled man said in a grave tone.

The tennis genius immediately sensing that something was wrong turned to his lover. Yes, Tezuka had always been serious but never like this, he knew something had happened and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it. Besides, the ex-student council president used his family name and not his given name.

"Kunimitsu is something wrong?"

"Fuji I want out."

"What?" For the life of him and for all the intelligence he had, he couldn't begin to fathom what his lover was trying to say.

"Let's end this relationship."

Saying that the tennis wonder was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"But, but why?" tears started to form on the corner of his eyes.

"I don't love you anymore and I can't lie, you know that more than anyone else."

"I-I" Fuji said while slowly walking backwards, saline droplets pouring freely from his eyes. He turned around and ran away.

_Watching us fade  
What can I do  
But try to make it through the pain  
Now one more day without you _

Finally, Tezuka was left alone, standing in the same place where they had their first memory. Its better that that things happened this way, Fuji would be angered by this and it would be easier for the tensai to forget.

As he watched the things unfold before his eyes, he was hurting inside as well. It felt as if his heart was wrenched from his chest.

Now he has to endure everything without his beloved by his side. The only compensation in all this is that knowing that his Syuusuke would have a much brilliant future.

_Where do I start to live my life alone  
I guess I'm learning  
Only learning  
Learning the art of letting go  
_

Truly, it's hard to learn the art of letting go. It would be hard to learn to completely let go but one Tezuka Kunimitsu hoped that in time, he would.

_Owari

* * *

_

A/N: What do you think? Should I put a happy ending? The ending would depend upon the responses i would get! Constructive criticisms and reviews are more than welcome; flames would be used to cook my meals!


End file.
